Inside Out (1976 Cartoon Studios Style)
1976 Cartoon Studios' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Bill - Tulio Monteiro (Rio) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - He-Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Bridget Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *3 Year Old Meg - Kat (WarioWare) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jangles' Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jangles' Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Fear - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Cool Girl's Anger - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - She-Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (1976 Cartoon Studios Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1976 Cartoon Studios Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1976 Cartoon Studios Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1976 Cartoon Studios Style) - Ludwig Von Koopa We Should Cry *Inside Out (1976 Cartoon Studios Style) - Pepe Le Pew Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1976 Cartoon Studios Style) - Billy Dog My Bad *Inside Out (1976 Cartoon Studios Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1976 Cartoon Studios Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (1976 Cartoon Studios Style) - Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Sadness Pepe jumps in the iceberg.png|Pepe Le Pew as Disgust Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear Category:1976 Cartoon Studios Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof